Rette mich
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto retourne à un certain endroit que lui avait montré Sasuke. sasunaru quoi d'autre?


**Titre :** Rette mich (sauve moi)

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** tous pas à moi. La chanson c'est _Rette mich_ de Tokio hotel

**Résumé :** Naruto retourne à un certain endroit que lui avait montré Sasuke.

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** Sasunaru

**Note :** la chanson en italique, la traduction entre parenthèse en dessous, désolé pour les fautes…

**Note 2 :** merci ma tite cécile pour la chanson, les paroles, la traduction. Uhu, comme en ce moment j'ai envie d'écrire 14 000 songfic et bah voilà éhéhéhé, encore une, grâce à ma cécile d'adoption qui donc m'a trouvé la chanson (enfait c'est une fan de Tokio hotel (alors que moi je connais même pas))

* * *

Je me souviens encore. 

Tu m'avais pris par la main, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu semblais tout à coup si gentil.

Tu m'avais emmené dans cet endroit.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Tu m'as dit :

- Naruto, à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est notre cachette secrète, à toi et à moi.

Je t'ai demandé :

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Pour toute réponse tu m'as juste embrassé.

_Zum ersten Mal alleine  
In unserem Versteck._  
_Pour la première fois seul dans notre cachette)_

Aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas là. Première fois que je viens seul ici. Surtout après tous les moments qu'on y a passé loin du village, des gens, du monde entier.

Quand on n'y était pas, on se comportait comme des rivaux, des ennemis, rien ne changeait. Personne n'aurait pût deviner qu'on se retrouvait en cachette ici rien que tous les deux, pour s'amuser ensemble, se parler, se consoler, s'aimer.  
Dans cet endroit tu as enlevé ton masque et montré le Sasuke qui se cachait au fond de toi.

_Ich seh noch unseren Namen an der Wand  
Und wisch sie wieder weg._

_(Je distingue encore nos noms sur le mur _

_et les efface d'un revers de la main.)_

Je me souviens encore.

Après m'avoir embrassé ce jour là, tu as pris une craie dans ta poche et écrit sur le mur nos noms qui se croisaient. Je n'ai rien pût dire, mais je savais que tout ça allait changer ma vie.

Je les regarde, c'est marrant, ils étaient juste écrits à la craie mais on les distingue encore, comme si même le temps ne pouvait les effacer.

C'est pour ça que je les essuie avec ma main, que ces noms disparaissent sous mes doigts. Parce que le temps ne s'en charge pas, je le fais.

Ich wollt dir alles anvertrauen.  
(Je voulais tout t'expliquer)

On ne s'est jamais rien dit au sujet des baisers qu'on se donnait parfois après ça. On n'en parlait pas. On se regardait juste et on changeait de sujet. Peut-être que nos sentiments étaient trop évidents, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de l'expliquer.

D'ailleurs on savait presque instinctivement quand on se donnerait rendez vous ici.

Y avait rien à dire en fait. Rien. Mais j'aurais pourtant voulu te le dire au moins une fois, si j'avais su…

_Warum bist du abgehauen?  
(Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvé?)_

On a passé des tellement bons moments, les filles du village se seraient damnées pour voir le sourire que tu m'offrais quand on était ici. Alors j'ai pas compris, j'ai pas compris quand t'es parti. J'ai cru qu'on se foutait de moi, c'était impossible que tu m'aie laissé, alors qu'on s'amusait tellement. C'était impossible. Pourtant quand on s'est revu, tu as fais comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Tu m'as laissé tomber.

_Komm zurück  
Nimm mich mit_

_(Reviens _

_Emmène-moi avec toi)_

Je me souviens encore.

De tes sourires.

De ton rire.

De ta voix.

De tes lèvres.

De tes gestes.

Ta silhouette

Tes expressions

Ton air énervé.

Tout… Tout…

Si vraiment tu devais partir t'aurais pût au moins m'emmener.

Si seulement tu pouvais juste revenir l'espace de quelques seconds juste pour me prendre la main et m'emmener encore une fois, dans un autre endroit que celui-ci, mais avec toi…

_Komm und rette mich,  
Ich verbrenne innerlich.  
(Viens et sauve moi _

_Ça brûle au fond de moi)_

Je m'assois par terre. En fait je tombe plutôt.

Parce que je me souviens.

Que les souvenirs me font souffrir.

A quoi bon se souvenir si tu n'es pas avec moi pour en parler.

Je suis là pour t'attendre.

S'il te plaît viens emmène moi.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal partout, mon intérieur se consume. Je voudrais tellement que tu reviennes me chercher.

_Komm und rette mich  
Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich.  
(Viens et sauve moi_

_Sans toi je n'y arrive pas)_

Je me souviens encore.

Un jour tu m'as dit :

- Je viendrai pour toujours ici. Pour toujours avec toi.

S'il te plaît tiens ta promesse. J'attendrai tout ce qu'il faut. Mais je peux pas vivre sans toi, c'est impossible.

_Komm und rette mich  
Rette mich  
Rette mich_

_(Viens et sauve moi _

_Sauve moi _

_Sauve moi)_

Je sens chaque seconde qui s'écoule. Il faut que tu viennes. Il le faut.

Dis-moi tu viendras…

C'est toi qui m'as emmené ici un jour.

Alors viens m'y chercher.

Viens.

_Unsere Träume waren gelogen  
Und keine Träne echt.  
(Nos rêves étaient des mensonges _

_Et chaque larme factice)_

Je me souviens encore.

Nos faux combats.

Nos jeux stupides.

Nos rêves.

La fois où tu t'étais jeté dans mes bras en pleurant.

Quand tu m'as raconté les trucs horribles qu'avait fait ton frère.

Quand tu m'as doucement caressé les cheveux quand je t'ai dit pour Kyuubi.

Quand je surprenais ton regard sur moi, et que tu tournais la tête en rougissant.

Est-ce que c'était faux ? Est-ce que ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

_Sag das das nicht wahr ist,  
Sag's mir jetzt.  
(Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai_

_Dis-le moi maintenant)_

J'ai l'impression de cauchemarder. Je voudrais te voir arriver, passer par cette entrée, me faire un sourire, m'embrasser, me serrer dans tes bras, me parler. N'importe quoi. Tant que tu es là. Je voudrais que tu me dises que c'était une mauvaise blague. Que tout cela comptait vraiment pour toi. Que tu n'es pas parti, que tu n'as pas pu. Maintenant. Te voir. En face de moi.

Vielleicht hörst du irgendwo,  
Mein SOS im Radio!  
(Peut-être entends-tu quelque part

Mon s.o.s lancé à la radio!)

Je t'appelle. Je t'appelle. Je t'appelle plus fort.

Je hurle ton nom qui résonne de toutes parts dans cet endroit, dans notre endroit.

Je voudrais que tu l'entendes, m'arracher la voix jusqu'à ce que depuis là où tu es, tu saches à quel point tu me manques.

_Hörst du mich? Hörst du mich nicht? _

_(M'entends-tu ? Ne m'entends tu pas ?)_

Je me brûle les cordes vocales tellement je crie fort, tellement je crie longtemps. Est-ce que tu vas m'entendre ? Es-tu trop loin ? Vas-tu revenir ? Vas-tu le sentir ?

J'ai envie de demander aux nuages de t'emmener mon cri, de le balader jusqu'à tes oreilles.

_Komm und rette mich  
Ich verbrenne innerlich.  
Komm und rette mich  
Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich.  
Komm und rette mich  
Rette mich _

_(Viens et sauve moi _

_Ça brûle au fond de moi_

_Viens et sauve moi _

_Je ne m'en sortirai pas sans toi._

_Viens et sauve moi _

_Sauve moi)_

Je me souviens encore.

Tu m'entendais, tu entendais tout ce que je disais, même quand je le murmurais tout bas, même quand on était éloignés de quelques mètres. Tu m'entendais. Alors encore une fois, entends moi, et viens me chercher. Viens. J'ai besoin de toi. Tellement. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

C'est notre endroit.

Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner.

Reviens me chercher.

_Dich und mich  
Dich und mich  
Dich und mich_

_(Toi et moi_

_Toi et moi_

_Toi et moi)_

On avait fuit le monde à deux. On ne le fuyait que pendant un instant, on s'en allait que quelques heures. Mais il n'y avait que nous. Nous. Toi. Moi.

Comme pourrais-je être ici tout seul, juste un « je » qui ne peut pas être.

Ici « je » ne peux exister.

C'est nous.

Ou rien du tout.

_dich und mich  
Ich seh noch uns'ren Namen und wisch sie wieder weg _

_(Toi et moi  
Je distingue encore nos noms sur le mur et les efface d'un revers de la main)_

Marrant alors que mes yeux se fixaient sur un point, j'ai remarqué que ma main n'a finalement pas réussi à effacer nos noms. En fait tu n'avais pas fait que les écrire, tu as dut leur jeter un sort pour que jamais ils ne s'envolent.

Mais c'est toi qui es parti.

J'efface avec la main ces noms, qui ne veulent pas s'enlever.

_dich und mich  
Unsere Träume waren gelogen  
dich und mich  
Und keine Träne echt  
Hörst du mich? Hörst du mich nicht?_

_(Toi et moi _

_Nos rêves étaient des mensonges_

_Toi et moi_

_et aucune larme n'était sincère_

_M'entends-tu ? Ne m'entends tu pas ?)_

Je sens mes larmes couler.

Je le sens.

Je ne vois plus rien.

Je pleure.

Mes cris s'épuisent, je ne sais pas si tu m'as entendu.

Mes rêves ne me servent plus à rien.

Tu n'es plus là.

Je ne veux pas devenir Hokage sans toi.

Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Chez moi c'est dans tes bras.

Mon chez moi c'est toi.

_Komm und rette mich  
Rette mich  
Komm und rette mich  
Ich verbrenne innerlich.  
Komm und rette mich  
Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich.  
Komm und rette mich  
Rette mich  
(Viens et sauve moi _

_Sauve moi_

_Viens et sauve moi_

_Ça brûle au fond de moi_

_Viens et sauve moi _

_Je ne m'en sortirais pas sans toi._

_Viens et sauve moi _

_Sauve moi)_

J'ai toujours été impatient tu me connais. J'en ai marre de juste me souvenir. Je te veux. Je veux que tu viennes. Maintenant. J'ai trop mal. Je peux pas vivre si t'es pas là. Ca me servirait à quoi ? Je sors un Kunai, je le regarde. Si vraiment tout ça comptait pour toi, alors reviens, reviens et sauve moi.

Rette mich  
(_Sauve moi)_

Je plante mon Kunai dans mon poignet. Kyuubi se charge de me régénérer tout de suite. Fichu renard. Tu n'auras rien à sauver si c'est ce démon qui le fait.

Rette mich  
(_Sauve moi)_

De toute façon, tu ne viendras pas.

Je t'attends bêtement.

Tu ne tiendras pas ta promesse.

Tu m'as sûrement déjà oublié.

Tu as trouvé un autre endroit, une autre personne, un autre ailleurs.

Sans moi.

Je me replante le Kunai dans le bras en bloquant le chakra de Kyuubi.

Rette mich  
(_Sauve moi)_

Je regarde le sang couler.

J'ai complètement arrêté de crier.

Je ne pleure même plus.

Nos noms sont toujours là.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus les voir.

Et je me souviens encore.

De toi. De nous.

Rette mich  
(_Sauve moi)_

C'est finis maintenant je pense. Je ne sens plus rien.

Je dois être mort c'est pour ça.

Alors j'ouvre les yeux.

Tu es en train de bander la blessure.

Une fois fait, tu relèves les yeux, tu me regardes, et tu me souris.

Tu me prends dans tes bras.

Tu murmures :

- Désolé d'être parti comme ça… J'avais oublié.

Je demande :

- Tu avais oublié quoi ?

Tu te recules pour te rapprocher de mon visage, juste avant de m'embrasser tu me souffles :

- Où j'habitais...

Fin.

Sasuke : t'as fait souffrir mon naruto ôO ??

L'autatrice : non relis bien la fic, c'est toi qui le fait souffrir !

Sasuke : mais c'est toi qui écrit, donc c'est toi qui le fait souffrir !

L'autatrice : oui c'est vrai, mais j'avais envie… MOUAHAHAHHAHAH !

Sasuke : que tu me fasses souffrir passe encore, mais naruto…

L'autatrice : ouais

Sasuke : t'as même pas honte ?

L'autatrice : nan

Sasuke : sadique

L'autatrice : uhuhuhu merci


End file.
